My Last Breath
by Starling-Scully
Summary: Clarice meets Hannibal to tell him how she feels without realizing she was being followed, Hannibal gets caught and given death penalty and Clarice...


Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to be an evil genius like the author of Hannibal and this song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence, I'm not, and therefore I don't own any of the characters nor the song, but I do hope you enjoy this fic. Please read and review to let me know how you feel. Sometimes my writing can be a little intense.

Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

"_I know this is the last time we will see each other for a long time… I know someday we'll be together again, I'm not afraid, Hannibal" Clarice said and felt a tear run down her cheek. Dr. Lecter held her tighter and with the tip of his tongue licked her tear away._

"_As sweet as ambrosia," he said smiling. "I'll always think of you this way, Clarice." He said and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck softly and a sigh filled with emotion escaped her. "I love you, Clarice…" She closed her eyes, experiencing her last moment of weakness and full soul nakedness before she sucked in her sobs and tears and pulled away for one last goodbye. _

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"_I shall expect to see you again…" he couldn't finish his sentence as Clarice did for him._

"… _someday." She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek before turning away. She knew if she watched them take him she would break down. And she WOULD eventually, but her ego still got in her way, and she didn't want him to see her cry. _

She recalled it perfectly. She had tried hard to find him, to tell him she loved him, to hold him and completely give herself to him, to give up her ego and her sternness. But as luck would have it, she had been followed. Not by one, not by two, but by several dozens of F.B.I agents, and dozens of SWAT teams. She had met him over at a cabin near the woods where she ran. She smiled at the memory. To think that he was so close and she felt him so far. That night was the night that Clarice Starling's career accidentally became the most envied by every single person in the Hoover building. Including her superiors, who now felt inferior. He was taken in, and given death penalty.

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Clarice ran, she ran as fast as she could, as fast as she wished to forget that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Not even putting Evelda Drumgo's kid in danger compared to this. She had made the mistake of following her heart. Something she usually never did. She wanted, so badly, to see him, that she had not taken the minimum precaution as to whether anyone had heard her phone conversation or whether anyone had seen her go out, or whether- She held her thought. She realized that it didn't even matter anymore. He was going to die. She was going to lose him today. He was going to get killed. She reached for a hidden stash under her left knee and pulled out an extremely sharp knife. Regret, disillusion, and the most pain she'd ever felt in her whole life poured down her face, and somehow, a tear found its' way to the knife. She brought the knife to her lips and licked it. "Sweet as ambrosia." She whispered, thinking back to the last time she'd seen Hannibal when he was still in the local prison. When she heard his voice one last time. One last time.

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Clarice Starling knew instantly that was the answer. She didn't want to be tormented forever with thoughts of him. True, she had lived most of her life like that, but at least the hope would keep her alive and going. The hope that he was still out there somewhere, watching her, thinking about her, caring about her… loving her. She could live with that. But she could not live with the fact that not only was he dead, but he was dead because of her carelessness, even though she cared to see him so much that she had forgotten about the "F.B.I." She could hear him whisper the three letters with emphasis, as he always did, to remind her that the F.B.I. hated her, and if she hated them in return before, now it was hatred in a totally different level.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

She laid on the soft grass, looking up at the stars, she closed her eyes and saw his face, tasted his kiss, smelled his breath, heard him whispering "I love you, Clarice..." and cried. This, more than anything, gave her the strength to do it. She delicately but strongly slid the knife through her left wrist.

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

And as she lay dying she whispered to the stars.

"I love you, Hannibal I'd never hurt you, not in a thousand years…"

And as she closed her eyes one last time, the wind seemed to whisper

"That's my girl…"


End file.
